Tuboo the Lumipithecus (film)
Tuboo the Lumipithecus is a computer-animated film of the same name of the main protagonist and was aired on November 13th, 2026. Synopsis A Lumipithecus was raised by humans and in love with a charming princess, he must stand in everything in his way and become a legendary beast. Plot The film begins in the dark woods as Charack and Joelle are heading home safely and suddenly a monster appears from no where, Charack attacks the monster and it vanished instantly. Joelle spots a giant brown glowing egg, she tells Charack they should grab it before something else gets it. Charack and Joelle carries the egg and gets to the village quickly. At the village, everyone welcomes home Charack and Joelle. The egg began to hatch and it reveals a brown glowing monstrous infant who was born, Charack and Joelle takes it in their house and calls the doctor for help. The doctor comes in and examines the baby, this creature is a boy, and he's a legendary beast called the Lumipithecus. A creature who can glow, and is stronger than any other beast. There's a name given for the baby, it's "Tuboo", Tuboo chews on one of the doctor's stuff and the docter tells them they like to eat and chew, he leaves the house taking them. Tuboo starts to sob, but Joelle gives a stick to chew on. Tuboo puts down the stick and tries to climb on the tree and he fails, and starts sobbing again. Joelle snuggles him and cheers him up, Charack knows that Lumipithecuses can climb, and maybe someday Tuboo will try to climb when he grows up. Both of the parents bathes the Lumipithecus, feed him, and sing him a lullaby to put him to sleep. Tuboo is now a child and a little bigger than his parents, he meets his three triplet younger brothers. He plays rough with them and they began to bawl, Charack and Joelle tells him not to play rough with his brothers, he has to play gently with them and treat them nicely. The family goes exploring that now Tuboo who's grown big and can let anyone climb on him, the family encounters a monster who came out of nowhere. Charack had vanished it, Tuboo wants to be stronger and tougher like his dad. Years have past again, Tuboo is now a legendary Lumipithecus and he can try to help people out, explore on his own, and defend himself. His parents, three brothers (now growed up like him), and the villagers were proud of his courage. There was a princess exploring in the woods searching for some antiques, plants, and fruit. She senses a glowing presence and went inside to look at a sleeping Tuboo while his hand is glowing, she walks up and looks at it. The princess tries to walk out of the cave quietly, until a big boulder falls on the head of Tuboo and furiously wakes up from his peaceful nap. The raging Lumipithecus chases the princess, starting to attack and corner her. The princess hides in the bushes and a giant monster came out of nowhere attacks her, Tuboo attacks the monster and defeats it. The princess gets caught escaping from the wraithful lumipithecus, she angrily commands Tuboo to put her down or let her go. She bonks his nose and calls him an "audacious beast", Tuboo snarls furiously at the princess as he's disliking her disgusted mood. She gets frightened by looking at his anger self and looks, she apologizes to him and rubs his nose. She introduces herself as Princess Malina of Islaria, Tuboo takes her to his home. In the village, everyone welcomes home Tuboo and his parents. Malina introduces herself to Tuboo's family while Tuboo felt his stomach rumbling and the food was ready for everyone to eat, he and Malina go in Tuboo's chamber and eat together. Tuboo eats ravenously, and the princess shows him how to eat gently so he won't do it anymore. After dinner, they go exploring and looks at the stars on the mountains. Malina is in a mood to head back home but Tuboo already felled asleep, she decided to spend the night with Tuboo instead. In the morning, the princess was cooking breakfast and Tuboo start eating it. Category:Films